prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dick Slater
|death_date = |birth_place = Tampa, Florida, United States |death_place = |resides= |billed= |trainer=Hiro Matsuda Eddie Graham |debut=1972 |retired=1996 |website= |}} Dick Slater (May 19, 1951 - October 18, 2018) was a professional wrestler who often wrestled in the NWA's Mid-Atlantic region. He went by the nicknames Dirty Dick Slater, "Mr. Unpredictable" Dick Slater, and "The Rebel" Dick Slater. He is also a former boyfriend of Luna Vachon. Championships and accomplishments *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (1 time)On August 12, 1977 he defeated Jack Brisco for the Missouri State Heavyweight Title. *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Brass Knuckles Championship (1 time) :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Florida Southern Heavyweight Championship (4 times) :*NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Dusty Rhodes (1) and Toru Tanaka (1) :*NWA Florida Television Championship (1 time) :*NWA Florida United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Killer Karl Kox *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Heavyweight Championship (4 times) :*NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bob Orton, Jr. *'International Wrestling Association of Japan' :*IWA World Heavyweight Championship (IWA Japan version) (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA World Television Championship (2 times) :*NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid Atlantic version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 time) - with Dusty Rhodes *'Mid-South Wrestling Association | Universal Wrestling Federation' :*Mid-South North American Championship (2 times) :*Mid-South Television Championship (1 time) *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Southeast Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*NWA Southeast Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Paul Orndorff (1) and Jerry Blackwell (1) *'Southwest Championship Wrestling' :*SWCW Southwest Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*SWCW Southwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bob Sweetan :*SWCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bruiser Brody *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Barbarian :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bunkhouse Buck *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 153 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Other Titles' :*ICWA Florida Championship (1 time) Managers *Gary Hart *Col. Rob Parker *Oliver Humperdink *Curt Hennig *Dark Journey *Paul E. Dangerously *Scotty Ace See also *Dick Slater's event history References External links *Mid-Atlantic Gateway: Dick Slater interview *Dick Slater Interview In Wrestling Perspective #101 *SLAM! Wrestling: Slater sentenced in girlfriend's stabbing *SLAM! Wrestling: Slater discusses attempted murder charge * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:1951 births Category:1972 debuts Category:1996 retirements Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:2018 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died